Yami's Dark Dreams
by AnimeNyan
Summary: Yami struggles to move on after a event sends him "crashing" to a stop. Strange things happen, and he gets himself in a sticky situation. Rated T for violence, and cursing.
1. Dark Magic

Brother, Forgive Me

A song fanfiction

By: AnimeNyan

Summary: Yami struggles to move on after a event sends him "crashing" to a stop. Strange things happen, and he gets himself in a sticky situation.

What can Yami do? And can Yugi forgive him?

Song: Brothers - FUNimation

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Characters: Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto

Disclaimer: AnimeNyan does not own Brothers, or Yu-Gi-Oh! AnimeNyan only owns the plot. :)

A/N: Yes! An semi-original idea. I changed a few words in the song to fit into the story. Oh, and Yami and Yugi are brothers, if you couldn't connect the title. I took a bit of Full Metal Alchemist as well, but not enough to be a crossover. As strange as this may seem, I thought of this while listening to a gentle, peaceful, happy song. :) I also have the ending planned out as well. Please, don't mourn for the loss of Yugi to long, Yami. :)

Yugi: You're cruel, AnimeNyan. Cruel!

I will not be using the song in this chapter, lovely readers. :)

* * *

Night was upon Eastern Japan, and instead of being in their bed like good children, two boys were barefoot in a graveyard, staring down at their mother's grave. One took a knife, and cut open his finger, and did the same to his younger brother. "Wipe it on the ground," a voice said. The shorter of the two knew that he was referring to his blood. They both bent over, and made a sign with their own blood. Yami started chanting words, that were not English, nor Japanese. Black began to wrap itself around the young boys. The small one was scared, and he ran off.

"Yugi! Why are you running away, brother?" Yami yelled after little Yugi, who was running as if his life depended on it, "Please, come back Yugi!" Yugi shook his head, weeping. Yami had tried bringing back his mother with shadow magic. And the magic, and the words, and the darkness frightened him. It was like being handled by a unholy force, the atmosphere was so..._evil. _Demonic sounds like a better word to describe it. Yami had cut a small slit in Yugi's and his own hand to begin casting the magic, and he had chanted these demonic words. Then darkness surrounded them, and Yugi then began running away from his mother's grave, so that he'd no longer be trapped in the black pit.

Yugi, the 14 year old boy, at the height of 4 foot, 11 inches, sprinted into the streets, wet with rain. His feet hurt, they were dripping with blood from rocks that sliced his foot, and they we caked in mud, but he ignored it. He couldn't defy nature, and he didn't want to see Yami try. There was screaming from the graveyard, from Yami's spot. The 14 year old couldn't see through the heavy fog, and he was afraid, and confused. There was a sudden horn sounding off, a flash of lights, a deafening screech, and a sickening thud.

-Yugi's POV-

I had stopped in the middle of the street, terrified of the scream of pain from my brother. I panted a bit, and the next thing remember, was a bright light, a horn, and then a flash of red, as I slammed into the pavement. I have no idea why I hadn't screamed at the vehicle. I coughed up some blood, and my vision began to blur. "Is this what dying was like, mother? Was it really this painful for you?" I asked in my head, my gaze staring at nothing in particular My body began to numb, and I saw a misshapen figure in the distance. I closed my eyes, and engrgy flowed away, much like my blood did. I really couldn't move, and my body was suffering. I pleaded to myself, "Please let my death be quicker...I hate this pain..." A few tears made their way down my cheeks, and across my nose, and then falling to the asphalt.

-Back to Ultimate 3rd Person POV-

A small boy laid still, blood leaking from his body. "Y-yugi!" Yami cried, dragging himself, his right leg missing. Ignoring the drivers screams, he continued next to his brother. "Yugi, please, speak!" Yugi opened his eyes by a crack, "Y-yami.." he whispered, gasping for breath, "I..love you..." The boy smiled at him, panting. "I love you too, Yugi! You can't die, please!" The older teen, at 15 years old, at the height of 5 foot 2 inches, sobbed in front of his dying brother. "I'm not going to...promise...something I can't...keep," he said, his breathing grew more rugged. The boy coughed a few times, causing more blood streamed out his mouth.

"Dying is painful, Yami," the shorter one closed his eyes. The driver had called an ambulance."You're not going to die!" Yami hugged his brother, getting more blood on his shirt. Yugi quietly chuckled, "Don't...lie to...yourself, Yami..." Yugi once again opened his eyes slightly. "The ambulance will be here soon, and you'll be okay!" Yami tried reassuring himself, more than Yugi, it seemed. The vehicle pulled up, it's sirens seemed to pierce Yugi's ears. Little Yugi wished he had enough strength to cover his ears that were already filled with the sound of his heartbeat.

Yugi groaned in pain as the medical team lifted him from his own puddle of blood. Yami was silently crying as they set him next to his younger brother. Yugi was laying silently, his breath choppy, and he was drowsy from the medication the nurses injected in his arm. They were also trying their best to bandage Yami's leg stump, so that he'd live until they arrived at the hospital. Sadly, by the time they got to the hospital, poor Yugi had already died. Yami was clinging onto his younger brother with all his tired strength, the medication was working as well as it had on his dead brother. "Yugi!" Yami yelled as they finally pried Yugi's lifeless body from his arms. Sleep took over the sobbing boy, almost like a silent attacker. The doctors took in Yami into the emergency room, to get ready to surgically add on an prosthetic leg.

Yami woke up with pain in his leg. He looked around, a bit shaken from the unfamiliar surroundings. "Y-yugi? Where are you?" He whispered, hoping everything was a dream. The nurse looked up at Yami with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Mr. Muto, your little brother didn't survive the trip to the hospital. You gave the medics quite the struggle to keep him in your arms, dear." Yami's eyes teared up, "He was I all I had left...And I killed him.." She looked at him with surprise, "You didn't have anything to do with it, sweetheart. He was hit by a truck. There wasn't anything you could have done that would've helped him live."

Yami shook his head, deciding not to tell her that his shadow magic made Yugi run. Yami wiped his eyes and said with a low voice, "When can I leave?" "Actually, you can leave now, " the woman said, handing him a medication, "You've been asleep for some time now. Take this twice a day for ten days, and you should start feeling better." As soon as he left the building the continued to silently repeat, "I will never be okay again...My brother, the only family I had left, is dead..."

* * *

Oh, dear. I seemed to have killed Yugi...How troublesome, is it not?

I guess you'll have to be patient for the next chapter. Maybe after

school starts, eh? Sound good, lovely readers? I know this chapter

is a bit short...I'm sorry.


	2. A Grave Meeting

-Chapter two-

First, review replies!

Atemfan4eva: Thank you, very much for reviewing. Yes, poor Yami. I've killed his aibou. Don't fret for too long. He'll be happy..later..possibly. XD

Guest: Thanks a lot! :)

Other guest: "WTF," what? Haven't you ever seen a truck trolling along?..Just killing teens?

A/N: I changed the lyrics in the song, to fit the story, once again. (If you didn't read the last time.) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Brothers'. Both items belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

The next year came as fast as the blink of an eye. Yami sat next to a grave, setting a single lily next to Yugi's white gravestone. "It's been almost a whole year, hasn't it, Yugi?" Yami stroked the stone. Reciting from memory, he read out loud what the gravestone had engraved on it, "Yugi Mouto. June 4th, 1997- August 26st, 2011. A beloved brother."

A few tears dripped down Yami's face, "Yugi, I know you can never forgive me for what I have done to you...If I hadn't used shadow magic...You'd still be alive today...You would've lived to turn 15 today...Happy birthday, brother..." More tears streamed down his face and his voice quivered, "I know I can't do much... I know I can't bring you back now.."

Yami set down the basket he was holding. He pulled out two candles, a glass of oil, a lighter, a picture of his brother, and two sticks. He placed the candles on the opposite sides of the stone, and the glass of oil in the middle. He stuck the two sticks inside of the container, and lit the candles and the sticks.

The boy mournfully looked at the picture and sat it down. Yami wiped his sleeve over his eyes, "I-I'm... so sorry.." Taking a deep breath, he thought of a song heard on the radio, that made him think of his brother.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?__How can I expect you to forgive?__Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,__I shattered your chance to live...__Though, I knew the laws, I payed no heed. How can I return your wasted breath? What I did not know, has costed you dear,__for there is no cure for death... Beautiful mother, soft and sweet..__Once you were gone, we were not complete...__Back through the years,__We reached for you... Alas, 'twas not meant to be...__And how can I make amends,__for all that I took from you? I lead you with hopeless dreams,__brother, I was a fool... Don't cry for the past, Brother mine... Neither you nor I are free from blame...__Nothing can erase the things we did... For the path we took was the same...__Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,__once you were gone, we were not complete...__Back through the years,__we reached for you... Alas, 'twas not meant to be...__My dreams made me blinde and mute...__I long to return to the time, When I followed without a word! My brother, the fault is mine...__So where do I go from here? And how do you forget and forgive? What's gone is forever lost,__Now all I can do is live..._

Yami sobbed into his jacket's sleeve. "Aibou..." He pounded his fist into the ground, " I hate coming back home to an empty house!" The teen lay there upon the grave, hopelessly weeping.

After calming himself as best as he could, he took out a sandwich, and a water bottle. He unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it. "I couldn't bring myself to bring Anzu or Joey or Tristan, Yugi...I couldn't let them see me like this. It's not even like they could come, though. I bet you 3, 132 yen that they don't know that you've been dead for 9 months..Tea is in America, dancing on Broadway... Joey has been in the hospital, fighting of cancer..Tristan's been lost for 3 months.."

The sun began to set, and by that time, the depressed boy had decided to leave his brother's grave. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday, where ever your soul might be, Yugi," He turned away, trying his best not to look back. He hobbled home on his prosthetic leg.


	3. Who Are You?

A/N: I'm so sorry~ I'm such a terrible person..I haven't given up on this story yet. NEVER GIVE UP! After...like...3 or 4 months with no update, here's chapter 3! I'll write as much as I can before my giant test that will take like.. another whole month to finish. But then, all have all the time in the world! At least until next school year. I came up with this after listening to "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but you knew that, didn't you? But, I do own Yummi-Os. Lol.  
A/N:I'm not sure how I decided on the "Yummi" part. I guess...Yummy for I...Bad grammar, lmao.  
Warnings: Lots of cursing, and OOC-ness. Don't wanna read that kinda stuff? Then shoo. No-one wants you if you're going to be negative in a bad way.  
Flames: Flames willd be used for keeping my poor cold fingers and toes warm at night. They will also help England raise Russia-san from the ground, da?  
Critique: Appreciated greatly. I love making my stories better, guys! I really do.  
A/N: Let me know of any spelling, grammar, or any other errors. Or even suggestions for the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Midnight had reached it's peak by the time Yami had found himself laying down. He found a comfy position on the black leather couch. He gently poked his finger through a small hole in the fabric. He rolled onto his back, yawning.  
Yami stared up at the living room ceiling. A tiny voice in the back of his head talked to him. "Close your eyes. You're tired." The teen ignored the pesky noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn that he saw someone or something pass through the living room from the window. He shook his head, "My minds playing tricks on me..Maybe I do need sleep."  
He closed his eyes, without thinking. His mind slowly stopped the annoying chatter between thoughts, and his breathing slowed down. He fell asleep for the first time in two days. Even the loud crash from the room above didn't stir him.  
-The next morning-  
Yami laid tiredly on his arm as he poured milk into his cereal. He had been in quite the bad mood lately. Not an upset mood, but an angry one. That damned driver... He thought to himself. It's his fault Yugi died. He put away the carton into the refrigerator door. The teenager picked up his dark blue bowl, and sat down at the couch in the den. Grabbing for the remote, he set his bowl on the coffee table in front of him. He turned his television on, and pulled his bowl into his lap.  
He flipped through the channels, munching on Yummi-Os. He tuned in on the news channel. Yami set the remote down and payed attention to the local accidents, murders, tax issues, and political arguing. He rested his head back over the couch, and let out a small yawn. He sung to himself. "Raaaahh...Daaammnit...Damnnit alll to hellllll..."  
His lips raised themselves into a small smile, and he continued to sing to himself. "Raaahh, take these memoories...Daamn them all...damn them all to hellllll." He chuckled to himself, "That should be a musical." There was a loud noise from Yugi's old room, making Yami's face turn white. "What in Rah's name was that?!" He got up from his seat, and place his bowl back on the coffee table.  
He hastened himself up the carpeted stairs of the old game shop, knocking over an old, dusty action figure that was never sold.  
"W-who's there?" a quiet, meek voice said in his room.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my brother's room?!" Yami cried, busting down the door.  
The room was full of dust, dirty clothes on the floor, a rug floor was rotted, the ceilings were stained with water, spider webs had clung to corners of the old furnishings, and on Yugi's old bed was - Yugi?  
"B-brother?" Yami's eyes widened, his mouth parted slightly, and his brows slanted downwards. Yugi looked as frightened as his older brother.  
"Y-yami?" Yugi's voice sounded muffled, and his body was almost transparent.  
"Yugi." Yami's eyes watered up, overwhelmed.  
"On my birthday. You said that you hated coming back to an empty house. So I asked Rah if I could 'live' with you until you died. Or until you didn't want me here anymore." Yugi explained with a small smile, "But, I had to pay a price. Everyone that knew me when I was alive, will forget about me. Except for you, of course. If you decide you don't want me here, you'll forget about me too."  
The older brother reached out to hug his aibou, but his arms and body went right through him. "S-stop that! That tickles!" Yugi laughed as Yami got back up from the bed.  
"I can't touch you?"  
Yugi's small smile grew smaller. "No, that's one of the downsides with being a spirit. I can touch you, though." Yugi placed his small, ghostly pale hand on Yami's masculine shoulder."See?"  
Yami wiped his eyes, removing the wet liquid that almost spilled out onto his cheek. "Y-yeah... Better than nothing, I-I guess," He stuttered silently.


End file.
